


Food For Thot

by PtAtomic78, Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Choking, Creampie, Cuddles, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, well it's more like a face fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtAtomic78/pseuds/PtAtomic78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Waking up rather hung over one morning, Yang discovers that the fridge has been left open all night and there's only one person to blame. Her roommate Mercury, because she totally didn't leave the fridge open after searching for a midnight snack.





	Food For Thot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipambrosia_bree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipambrosia_bree/gifts).



> Heyyyyyyyyyyyoooooooooooooooooooooooo, back at it again with that gng smut hehheeheheh. Soooo first off, I just wanna point out I only did a quick beta read of this so apologies if there's still some mistakes and stuff, it's also 12:30am when I'm posting this so yeah soz :P Secondly I wanna give a huge shout out to shipambrosia_bree for the inspiration behind this fic hehehe >:) <3 and I also wanna give a shout out to my good friend PtAtomic for helping me write this! Thx heaps fam <3 couldn't have done it without you <3
> 
> Anywayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, hope you enjoy the trashy smut hehehehe :P

It had just hit midnight when Yang returned home to the apartment she shared with Mercury Black. Slowly she stumbled her way up the stairs to the second floor. She had gone out to the local karaoke bar with her best friends from high school as Weiss was in town for the weekend. She did invite Mercury to come with her but he declined, singing and drinking wasn’t his idea of a good time. No doubt he spent his night watching the Star Wars prequels and overdosing on chicken nuggets. 

 

Eventually, she reached the door to the apartment and she smiled when she got the key into the lock on the fourth try. As she opened the door she saw all the lights were out and that there was no light emitting from Mercury’s room. 

 

She closed the door and locked it before heading towards her room. But as she passed the kitchen, she heard her stomach grumble, a snack before bed sounded like a good idea to her. So she diverted her course towards the fridge, only using the wall once for balance to prevent her collapsing to the floor.

 

She opened the fridge and looked around for something she could eat without needing to cook or put in any extra effort. She licked her lips when she spotted the pizza box sitting on the bottom shelf. She opened it and pulled out two slices of the pepperoni and pineapple pizza, normally she wouldn’t eat a pizza with pineapple on it, that was more Mercury’s taste. But her slightly drunk self didn’t care, she just wanted something to satisfy the hunger in her stomach.

 

With the pizza slices in hand, she stumbled back to her room chowing down on the cold pizza and quickly managed to change into her loose tank top and short pyjama pants. What she failed to notice was the fridge door being left open.

 

\-------------------------------

 

The next morning, a rather angry Yang stormed into Mercury’s room. “Want to tell me why the fridge door was left open, Mercury?” 

 

Suddenly she widened her eyes. Mercury had been in the middle of getting dressed and had only managed to dress in his underwear before she came into the room. He stood, bare-torsoed, the bulge of manhood visible through his boxers. She swallowed. 

 

“You’re here to yell at me about the fridge being open? Come on blondie, don’t blame me for what you did when you were under the influence,” said Mercury, rolling his eyes. “Now some privacy please?”

 

“I did not leave the fridge open! Do not blame me for your mistake!”

 

“I’m not blaming you for my mistake, I’m accusing you of making the mistake you actually made.”

 

“I did not!”

 

“Yes, you did. Be honest by why you really came in here to yell at me. It was an excuse to see me naked.”

 

“You’re the last person in the universe I want to see naked, especially since you left the fridge door open!” 

 

“I’m used to you and your little flakey overreactions to things when I do something but this is something you did. So you deal with the problem. Because it’s far from mine.” 

 

Yang shoved him, her hands slamming against Mercury’s firm and bare chest. “Overreactions?”

 

“Yes! Like now!” He said, rolling his eyes once again.

 

“I’ll show you overreactions,” she said and shoved him harder. 

 

Mercury responded by shoving her back and before long they were falling onto the floor together, with Yang pinning him down. His hands became pinned above his head and her face inches away from his. “Overreacting?” She said in a slightly seductive whisper.

 

“Yang, get off me now,” Mercury said, feeling a little uncomfortable by her closeness but that was because he started to feel the growth in his boxers and how they were becoming too tight for him. 

 

“I’ll decide when I get off you! I’d like an apology now!”

 

“No! I want an apology,” he said, moving so he had her pinned down underneath him. “For blaming me for your own fuck up with the fridge!”

 

Yang suddenly felt something rubbing against her leg. Though it was unintentional from Mercury. It wasn’t his fault that his hot busty blonde roommate had just been on top of him. 

 

“Mercury that better me a knife pressing into my thigh!” Yang sneered. 

 

“Yes, it is,” Mercury responded sarcastically. “A knife.”

 

Yang flipped him and her so she was on top and moved down his body to check, her hand rubbing against his erection. “You liar! If you lie about this how do I know you weren’t lying about leaving the fridge door open?” She accused making him roll his eyes at her.

 

“For crying out loud Yang, it was you that…” Mercury began as she began to pull down his boxers. “Yang what are you….”

 

“I’m going to get a confession out of you one way or another,” she said as she licked her lips and wrapped her prosthetic hand around his hard cock. 

 

Slowly she moved her hand up, then back down and repeated that action slowly. Mercury let out a soft moan as she continued to jerk him. She stopped her movements momentarily to spit on his shaft and lube it up a little, a thought then ran through her head. She turned on the vibration setting that she had personally installed some time ago, it worked wonders on herself and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little excited to try it out on Mercury in this very moment.

 

“Ungh fuck,” he moaned out, making her let out the tiniest of giggles. 

 

She increased the pace of her hand and waited for him to get close to the edge. With a thrust of his hips and his face slightly scrunching up gave her plenty of warning to stop her jerking of his cock.

 

“Fuck, Yang please,” he begged as his cock twitched a little.

 

“Not until you confess about leaving the fridge door open,” she demanded.

 

“Yang, I didn’t leave the damn fridge door open,” he protested.

 

At this point, she wasn’t sure if he was still lying. But she was in too deep already and she had just given an unfinished handjob to her roommate, so she wasn’t going to back down and accept that maybe she had indeed left the fridge open. Slightly lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice one of Mercury’s hands reach up and pull her head down so her lips crashed with his.

 

The kiss was deep and for a brief moment, she let his tongue slip into her mouth. No, she was the one in control here, not him. So as she kissed him, she lowered herself to straddle him, she then ground her hips making him moan. As he moaned she caught his lower lip with her teeth and bit down hard enough to draw some blood. The coppery taste of blood filling both their mouths. This however just spurred him on even more. 

 

His hands quickly found her hips and gripped on tightly as he rolled her over so he was now on top. He used his own prosthetic legs to anchor him to the ground so she couldn’t end up back on top unless he wanted her to. He then gripped at her pyjama shorts and ripped them open to expose her juicy cunt. She gasped a little as she realised he had just ruined her favourite pair of sleeping shorts, so she did the first thing that came to her mind and slapped him with her regular hand, right across his cheek.

 

He frowned at her and she gave him a challenging look in return. He then lowered his right hand down and without warning, pushed two of his fingers inside her cunt. He wasted no time setting up a fast pace with his hand as he fingered her, little moans escaped her lips as she ran her hand through her golden mane. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she cried out as she rolled her hips, feeling her orgasm reach her quickly. 

 

But much like she had just done to him before she could reach that bliss of a mind-melting orgasm, he stopped and pulled his fingers from her. He smirked at her as he sucked her juices from his fingers. 

 

“Fucking, fuck,” she complained. “Mercury please,” she whimpered.

 

“No, not until you admit that you left the fridge open,” he demanded as he slowly stroked his cock.

 

“Fuck the stupid fridge alright,” she said angrily but he just looked at her with an eyebrow raised. “Okay fine, maybe I left the fridge open last night, you happy? Now please just, just fuck me okay.”

 

“With pleasure,” he said as he lined his meaty shaft up with her slick entrance and then pushed his way inside once he was lined up.

 

The two of them moaned together as he filled her out completely. Her hands ran up his back, goosebumps forming on his skin at her light touch. She gripped onto his shoulders tightly as he began to move his hips, thrusting into her deeply. He then aggressively ripped open her loose tank top, freeing her bountiful breasts. He wasted no time bringing his hands to grip those sweet mounds, massaging them and pinching her sensitive nipples. She moaned again, louder this time.

 

“You like that don’t you? You like not being in control,” he said, giving one of her nipples another pinch. 

 

“Ungh fuck,” she exhaled out, he was right, she was enjoying letting him take control of their tryst. She always found herself being the one to take the lead whenever she had a sexual encounter with someone but Mercury wasn’t giving her a choice about being in control. He was too busy filling her body with immense pleasure and distracting her other senses. 

 

Leaning down as he pushed himself in and out, within the walls of her sweet pussy, he tugged on the skin of her neck with his teeth. Leaving his mark on her, the thought of him marking her triggering her arousal even more. 

 

“Oh shit, fuck,” she cried out. She moved her hips to meet his, she needed to cum. She was close, so close. Almost there. But as Mercury felt her walls start to tighten a little, he quickly pulled out. His dick coated in her juices, he slowly and teasingly rubbed the head of his member up and down her slick folds.

 

“Did you think it’d be that easy? That you could be rude to me and you’d get to come? It’s not that easy Blondie! You need to make up for how you treated me, you need to be punished.”

 

“Uhh yes punish me, if you can,” she taunted him half turned on, half bitterly but by Oum, she was far more turned on than bitter. She really wanted to cum too, she craved that sweet orgasmic release he was denying her. Giving how much he just teased her and probably would continue to tease, when she did reach that orgasm it was going to be very intense and earth-shattering. 

 

He then maneuvered up her body, trapping her torso between his prosthetic legs. He grasped on to her golden mane of hair with one hand and shoved his manhood forcefully into her mouth. He used his other hand to start pinching her nipple, twisting it as he thrust his hips. His cock going deeper down her throat, causing her to gag all over his shaft. He pulled out, only giving her a second to catch her breath before bringing both his hands to hold her head in position and fuck her face relentlessly. The wet sounds of her choking on him made his mouth water if he wasn’t careful he’d cum far too soon for his liking. 

 

He pulled himself out before he came down her thoroughly fucked throat. He didn’t give her much reprieve before flipping her over, pushing her face down into the carpet. She felt a slight burning sensation on her cheek, only serving to make her wetter.

 

“You dirty fucking little drunk, leaving the fridge open,” he said as he pushed himself back inside her dripping cunt. He gave her a hard slap on her ass every second thrust and soon her creamy skin was a blistering red. “And then you blame me! You’ll be sorry!”

 

He gripped her golden blonde hair again, pulling up her head to look at the ceiling and in her peripheral him. It made it easy for him to snake his hand around to her neck and squeeze as he kept fucking her, making sure to give her ass a hard spank every few thrusts. 

 

“Merc please,” she choked out desperately, sweat blooming on both their foreheads and he fucked hard, deeper and faster. 

 

“Fucking hell,” he grunted out as he gripped her throat just a little tighter. 

 

She felt like she was going to pass out. Soon her body began to shake, her wall began to tighten and contract and Mercury felt it pulling and squeezing on his manhood, the both of them moaning loudly as their orgasms crashed over them. Jolts of sexual bliss racing through their bodies.

 

His hot seed burst into her like a violent volcano eruption, filling her warm hole up to the brim. His cum following him when he pulled out of her tender pussy and dripping to the floor, he’d clean that up later.

 

He pulled the blanket off his bed and covered them as she cuddled up to him. She rested her head on this toned chest. Both of them were breathless from one of the most intense orgasms of their lives.

 

“If leaving the fridge open all night was all it took to get you into that mood, I’d have done it sooner,” he joked with a light laugh as she playfully smacked his chest. 

 

“You’re an idiot,” she replied before letting out a content sigh as she lazily drew circles on his chest. “That was fun though, I liked not having to take control for once.”

 

“Well if you ever want to do this again, I’d be happy to tie you to my bed,” he said, gently stroking that wonderful mane of hair she possessed.

 

“Oh yeah? Maybe I want to tie you to the bed.”

 

“Maybe I’d let you,” he whispered back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooooooooooooooo I hope you all enjoyed it <3 <3 <3 If you did lemme know what you thought! I always love reading your comments! They make me smile :D <3 <3


End file.
